The Toy Maker
by Voiletwis
Summary: A new evil has come to Shuggazoom City and someone in the team has a past that they are just remembering in hoping that they can remember in time before they all became dolls for life. Help me out with the title please. AntaurixMandarin.
1. Chapter 1

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review.

* * *

_

Chapter One

A six year old girl with long black hair and greenish yellow eyes is running to a building that is half a mile away from her home. She isn't running in fear but running to show her father her birthday present she just got. She stops in front of the door to her father laboratory and straighten her dress so she looks nice for her father. She opens the door and peer though to see if anyone is at the door. She didn't see anyone and she step though. She is carrion since her father made the five monkeys. She likes them and they play with her mince the orange one, who just watches, but she wants to surprise her father. She looks down at her present that is a pink and white flower bud with gold trim in her hands. It has a golden key off to the side that can be turn to activate the toy. She look around but couldn't see were her father and now hoping that one of the monkeys will walk by. Her father told her not to go pass the hallway at the door because it is too dangerous for her to walk around. She only have to wait for a few when she hears someone walking. She looks around to spot the orange monkey walking up to her, but he is not looking at her. She jogs up to him. "Hello Mandy." She said. The orange monkey screeches since he isn't suspecting a voice and look up to see the girl. He scold her like her father does but she just tilt her head to the side and giggle at him. "You can act like Daddy but you aren't Daddy. Can you take me to Daddy?" She asks him. He didn't say anything or give a nod but just continue walking the same way. She watches him for a little then jog up to him and walk with him.

It took about half an hour to get to where her father is since Mandarin was patrolling the hallways. When he looks into a room the girl look in too. Then she looks down at the orange monkey and they move on. When they got to the room where her father is, she knee down and hug and kiss Mandarin which made him screech loudly. The door open and the girl look up to see her father looking down at her. He has a blue eye and a red eye with black hair. He is wearing a robe with goggles on top of his head. He smile at them then he frown. "Annie I thought I told you not to roam around the lab." Annie let go of Mandarin and stand up with her birthday present in her hands as Mandarin walk into the room.

"I was with Mandy the whole time Daddy." She said to her father, "I want to show you my birthday present that Emily made for me." She hold up for her father to see.

"You said Emily made it?" He said as he walk back into the room. Annie walk in and close the door behind her. Annie look around to only see Mandarin with her father.

"Yes Daddy, she made it for my birthday." Annie said, "What to see how it works?"

"No Annie, not right now." He said as he lend forward on his work desk. She walk up to her father and look at him. "I was so close in finishing it so I can fix what happen to her but now I have to go and build this to protect her." He said quietly. He look at his daughter and smile at her. "Now Annie, I want you to stay here in this room and I'll be back soon." He walk over to the door and Mandarin came walking up to him. "No Mandarin I want you to stay here and protect Annie in case something happen." He walk out and Mandarin sat facing Annie in front of the door. She sat down and start to wine up her birthday present. After she is done she place it on the floor and let go of the key. Music start to play and then it activate to revile a ballerina. The ballerina starts to dance to the music as Annie watch.

"Isn't she pretty Mandy? Emily made one for herself too so when they are together they will be dancing together and that we will remember each other."

Antauri open his blue eyes from the night rest and got out of his bed. He didn't move as he remembers his dream he just had. 'This is the third night that I dream about this girl and the Alchemist.' Antauri thought. He has been thinking about talking to the team about going back to the lab to take a look around to see if he can find anything about Annie, but then he will have to tell the team about his dreams. Antauri wasn't ready to tell them since they were just that dreams. He walks out of his room and went straight for the command center but stop when he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. As Antauri walk pass one of the bedrooms a door open. Antauri stop to look at his leader yawning and rubbing one of his eyes.

"Good morning Chiro." Antauri said to him. Chiro look at the silver monkey and smile.

"Morning Antauri. What was that noise?" He asks.

"Don't know. I was going to check it out." He said as he walks off. Antauri walk up to the kitchen door, he meets up with two of his teammates, Sparks, the team pilot, and Nova, the team only female. Sparks is starching and Nova yawn a little. Antauri know that they haven't been in their room all night.

"Good morning Sparks, Nova." He said to them.

"Morning Antauri." Nova said to him.

"Morning." Sparks said. He knows that they been spending the night outside on the shoulder of the Super Robot. Antauri open the kitchen door and look in. He stops and both Sparks and Nova have to look around him. The kitchen is clover in flour and in the middle of the room is a monkey clover in flour. Sparks bust out in laugher and Nova starts to giggle. He can see green under the flour and knows that it's Otto, the team mechanic. He smiles at the scene.

"Otto, are you okay?" he asks. As Otto nod flour fell from a top of his head. At this time Chiro, who is dress and the last of the team came to see what's going on. The blue monkey saw the kitchen and he shook his head at Otto.

"Otto, what were you doing?" He asks.

"I was making pancakes for breakfast. What any Gibson?" Otto said as he shook to get the flour off of him but that just made it worse and flour just went everywhere.

"Otto stop. The flour is going everywhere." Gibson, the team science officer said. Otto stops and rubs the back of his head. Antauri heard Chiro sighing out loud.

"Well team look like we got to help clean up the mess." Chiro said as he step in and grab a broom.

As the team cleans up the flour mess the city is waking up and storeowners opening up their stores. One storeowner name Sara look up to see a bird flying by. She never thought twice as she open up her store of female clothes. Since the defeat of Skeleton King it's been quiet, but that was about to change. To people the bird is just a bird but if someone looks closely they can see that it's a mechanical bird and it's heading to the Super Robot. It stops and red light comes out of the bird's eyes as it looks for something or someone. It looks though the armor of the robot to see inside. Then it stops where the Hyper Force is cleaning the kitchen. The lights from its eyes change to green as it scan each one of the team. It stops on one and scan again then the light from the eyes turn off. The bird turn and starts to head back from where it came from.


	2. Chapter 2

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review.

* * *

_

Chapter Two

Antauri is meditating in his room later in the day when there is a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." He said as he open his eyes. Chiro walk in and sat down. Antauri can sense that something is bothering his leader. "What is it Chiro?" He asks.

"Antauri since the fight with Skeleton King something was wrong there. I thought Skeleton King will put more of a fight but it's like his power was drain before we got to him. Then what I saw before I destroy him and I never told since I was trying to figure it out." Chiro said. Antauri felt that something was wrong since Mandarin never show up to the last fight and he thought that Skeleton King destroy him.

"What did you see Chiro?" Antauri asks his leader.

"Off to the side and I only saw in the corner of my eyes is Mandarin sitting on the ground. He never move and I was going to see why he never attack me but the place was starting to came down and I had to leave. I did see Mandarin's eyes and they didn't seem right. Could there be someone stronger then Skeleton King, Antauri?" Chiro asks him. Antauri thought for a little bit.

"I don't know Chiro but I have been having dreams that I don't understand." Antauri said. He finely decided to tell Chiro about his dreams.

"Dreams?" Chiro asks. Antauri nods at him.

"For three nights I've been dream about a little girl and the Alchemist. The strange thing is that these dreams have been around the Alchemist lab." Antauri said.

"Are they just dreams?"

"At first I thought so just then I have been thinking that they might not be just dreams. We should go and take a look around the Alchemist lab." Chiro got up.

"We can go today." He said. Antauri shook his head.

"Today is training, but tomorrow we should go." Antauri said.

"Right forgot about training. Okay tomorrow then, I'll tell the others before training." Chiro said as he walk out of Antauri's room. Antauri went back to meditating when the alarms went off and Antauri left his room to go to the command room.

The owner of the 'Lotita Boutiques' got a chair from the back of the store and is sitting down in front of the store door looking outside. Her name is Sara and she has brown eyes with blonde hair that is up in pigtails. She knows that there's going to be a fight that the Hyper Force is going to be at. She mate the team once when she kidnap Chiro and made him where a very nice dress. It was harmless and she never went to jail for it ether. It was mostly because Chiro didn't want anyone knows about it and he ask her to destroy pictures that she took but of course she didn't. Sara smile as she remember it so well. She looks at the new threat that just standing in front of her store. The new threat is made up of toys, teddy bears of all sizes, dolls, tanks and many others. She sees the Hyper Force landing and can hear Sparks talking. "What is this the toy store have gotten rid of them and now they want revenge." He said. She looks at Chiro and she see him turn his head to her. Sara wave and smile at him. She sees him frown at her and he look back at the army of toys.

"Do you see the store we are in front of?" Chiro asks. Antauri look at the leader to see him frowning with a ill look to his face. He turn to look at the store to see someone waving at him. It is Sara and he smile.

"I don't think Sara will be coming after you Chiro. She hasn't came after you since the first time she kidnap you." Antauri said.

"I'm still trying to forget about it." Chiro said. Just then the toys attack them. The team dodge the attacks and they attack to toys.

"Magna-bolt beam splitter!" Sparks said as his magnets starts to spin and he shoot at the toys. The soft toys gets rip to shad while the plastic toys just get holes in them. The tanks level their canons at Sparks and fire. "Uh oh." He said. He was slam to the ground and the missiles pass over him and Nova.

"Sparks are you okay?" Nova asks. He look at her and smile.

"I am now." He said flirting with Nova. She just smile as she help him up. Little ways Otto and Gibson is fighting with baby dolls.

"Spin shockers!" Gibson said as he destroys some of the dolls.

"Whirling destructo saw!" Otto said as he destroys some of the dolls. Chiro and Antauri is fighting a really big teddy bear with sharp metal claws. The teddy bear swipe at Chiro and he dodge. As he dodges the attack he attack using Chiro spearo. The attack is bock and the teddy bear swipe down at Chiro and he dodge again. The claw hit the ground and makes a carder. It turn to attack again when Antauri got in front of the attack and the teddy bear stop before hitting Antauri.

'Why did it stop and why isn't any of these toys attacking me?' Antauri thought. Then a green energy shot over him and hit the teddy bear. As the smoke clear there is a hole in the teddy bear chest and it fell over. The rest of the team finish up with the rest of the toys and walk over to Chiro and Antauri.

"Well who ever made them I'm so not buying anything from them." Sparks said. Antauri look around and try to figure out why none of the toys attack him. As he is think about what happen that he didn't deactivate his weapon. Gibson see that and he walk up to Antauri.

"Antauri what is it?" Gibson asks. That snaps Antauri out of thought and he look over at the blue monkey.

"It's strange that none of the toys went after me and when I got in front of Chiro the bear stop it's attack. It's like it didn't want to hurt me." Antauri said.

"That is strange Antauri." Nova said. Antauri look over at Chiro to see him looking over to the store. Antauri look over to see Sara smiling at Chiro and leaning up against the door.

"Chiro don't worry." Antauri said with his eyes close.

"Look out!" He hears Sara yell out. Antauri opens his eyes to see Otto, Nova, Gibson and Sparks band over in pain then fell to the ground deactivate. Antauri look over at Chiro to see him in shock. Antauri look back at his teammates to see robotic spiders on the back of their heads. Then all of sudden Antauri felt pain then he couldn't move and he just look straightforward. He sees Chiro move to his line of sight.

"Antauri?" Antauri can hear Chiro speaking but he couldn't speak. He looks behind Chiro to see the giant teddy bear getting up from the ground. He tries to worn Chiro but he couldn't move at all, but someone spoke up.

"Chiro?" Antauri hear Sara yelled out again. Chiro turn to see the bear attack but Chiro didn't get the chance to dodge the attack and he is thrown off to the side. Then all of sudden his head move to look at Chiro. He can see Chiro getting up but can see he is hurt as he holds his right arm.

'Chiro no.' Antauri thought and try to speak out. The teddy bear ran up to Chiro and slam it's claws at the ground. Antauri can see the Chiro dodge but the power that it made hit him and he goes flying though 'Lotita Boutiques' large windows. The giant teddy bear walk up to the store and look in. It lifts its claws again and what shock Antauri is that he spoke but he isn't talking.

"Are you done playing with that boy? We got what we came for." He heard himself speak. The teddy bear walk way and then pick up Antauri very gently. The teddy bear put Antauri in its arm.

"Time to go home." His voice said. The teddy bear look around by moving his body and Antauri can see his team members out and Sara standing next to her shop looking in at Chiro. Then he sees a boy in an alleyway looking at him. This boy has orange wavy hair that is breaded back but Antauri only seen a brief glance of him. The teddy bear starts to run on three soon they are out of the city. Then Antauri is deactivate as he slump over.

Sara walks into her shop to see Chiro on the ground unconscious on top of some of the store's clothes. She put her hands on her hips as someone came walking into her shop. She looks up to see the orange hair boy walking up to her.

"You're late." She said. The boy frowns at her then turn to look at Chiro.

"Have fun with him. I just came here to tell you that I got to go." He said and turns to walk way. She turns quickly to face him.

"How am I to reactivate the monkeys?" She yells at him.

"Just take out the control spiders. They should reactivate." He said.

"And what if they don't reactivate?" Sara asks. The boy turn and smile at her.

"Then wait until he wakes up." He said and left her. She turns to look at Chiro and smile.

"Or I can have fun with him." She said as she walk up to him and pick him up. She walks to the back of her store to get him clean up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review.

* * *

_

Chapter Three

Chiro opens his eyes to see Sara looking at him. He tries to get up but he ache all over. "Chiro please don't move. That bear hurt you enough that you crack two of your ribs." He hears Gibson talking and turns his head to see him sitting next to the bed.

"You don't have to worry about me. Even thou it will be cute to see you in a dress again." Sara said with a smile.

"What happen and where's Antauri?" Chiro asks. Sara looks over at Gibson.

"You're not going to like it but Antauri went with the big teddy bear."

"What!" Chiro said and sat up straight but wish he didn't. He put his good arm on his chest.

"That what I saw. He also stop the teddy bear from killing you thou, but of course he was under control since he will never call you boy." She said as she gave Chiro a glass of water. He took a drink of it.

"We need to find him before anything happens to him." Chiro said.

"I don't think so kid." Sara said. Chiro then felt dozy and about to drop the glass of water but Gibson got it. Gibson places the glass on the night and turn to see Chiro fell back on the bed. He looks up at Sara with a stern look. "What it's just sleeping pills. He is in no condition going anywhere. I was going to be a doctor but half way though I became a shop keeper." She smile and walk off, "Plus the others are looking for him so don't worry." Gibson went back to the chair he was sitting in and sat back down. After Sara took out the control spider from behind his head, he knows that he need to know where Chiro is. Once Sara said he is safe but hurt, his next question is where Antauri. She told him what happen as she took the control spider off of Sparks's head. Gibson knows that they have to take care of their leader before they go and find Antauri.

'Antauri be all right.' Gibson thought to himself.

Antauri open his eyes to see that he isn't in the Super Robot and he tries to remember the last thing. He tries to move but he is strap down to a set. He tries to phase though but he couldn't so he looks around the small room. The set that he is strap in to is part of a machine. Then someone pop right in front of him. He didn't sense the human in the room and didn't see the human as he look around. He looks at the human to see that it's a girl about thirteen years old with greenish yellow eyes and long black hair. She smiles at him.

"Don't believe it that I finely found you. It took me so long to understand father's journals." She said and step back from Antauri. He can see that she is wearing a short dress that has long sleeves and high boots. She twill around and lean forward again. "If they get the message they will know not to come after us and we can live it piece together. What do you think?" She asks him.

'It can't be the girl in my dreams.' Antauri thought to himself. He sees her smile fade from her face. She pulls his head forward to look at something. Then she let his head fall back. She turns away from him but can hear her talking to herself.

"I've disable everything but… should be able to talk. The black ones deactivate while the white one take control so… doesn't get hurt. With all my search… figure out what happen after father seal me up for what I can do." She turn to face Antauri, "I know father took your memoirs but you are suppose to be black not silver and not a full robotic monkey." She turn away again, "Of course what I heard. Suffice yourself, but comes back as the silver monkey. Hope that it will work… the thing is that…" She quiet down but look up to see someone coming to them. The giant teddy bear walk up to her and Antauri can see her smiling at it. "Is your repair done Mr. Teddy?" She asks and the teddy bear nod at her. Antauri see that Mr. Teddy gave something to her. She turns around to show what she have in her hands.

"Do you remember this? I made it for you." Antauri look at her hands to see a pink and white with gold trim flower bud, but something is missing from it. She place it down on the table.

"Once I turn you back I hope you remember where you place the key so they can dance together." She said.

"Turn me back?" Antauri asks. She smile big and then twill around again.

"It did work and of course silly. I'm not going to let you live your life as a monkey even thou you like the ones father made."

"I don't know you." He said.

"Once you are back to normal, your memories should becoming back. Now lit not wait any longer." She said as she starts to walk away but stop and look at Mr. Teddy then look back at Antauri. "Are you sure Mr. Teddy? Well I never thought of that." She said, "Let see… even thou I'll get her body back but she will still think of herself being this Antauri. Then we have to get rid of Antauri and hope that Annie will come back. Then lets get going." She turn to face Antauri. "Sorry Antauri but I like to have my twin sister back and you are not my sister. If you were then you will remember me." She turn and starts to walk away again. Antauri tries to remember anything about her but nothing came up but then he remember what she said earlier to him.

"I may not remember you but if I'm right and what you said is true that you made it…" Antauri look over at the flower bud, "Then you must be Emily." He said. Emily stop where she is and turn around slowly. He see an unsure look on her face. Then she looks up at Mr. Teddy.

"No Mr. Teddy, I never said my name to him and if Annie is coming though then there is no time to waste and we are not erase any memories. We might lose Annie and I don't want to lose her again. Plus Mother want to see Annie too." Emily said and they left the room. Antauri try again to get free from his straps but it is no use. He close his eyes to think of anything to get a hold of the team since his communicator is disable.

'There is one last thing using the Power Primate to get hold of Chiro.' He thought. He begin to consternate on Chiro. He hear Emily talking but stay consternate on Chiro.

"Mr. Teddy what is he doing?" He can hear her, "What? No, they will be coming here we can't let that happen. Please Mr. Teddy start it so I can have Annie back."

Antauri open his eyes as the machine starts up and he starts to scream out. Pain came from nowhere and it's to much for his robotic body to handler. He try to shut down his sensors but they won't shut done. He scream again and then memories from the past starts to come up. Most of the memories is about meeting Chiro for the first time and their times together with the other team members. Other memories is with the Alchemist when he is just a normal monkey but then there are some memories of him being Annie, a six year old girl. Then the pain stops and Antauri can barely open his eyes. His energy is sap right out of him but he feel different. He try again to open his eyes again and is able to open them to see at first blurry but then the room starts to clear up and he is looking at the glass window to anther room where he can see Emily and Mr. Teddy looking at him. He can see that Emily cover her eyes and turn away.

"Oh Mr. Teddy please put something on her." Antauri heard her saying to the bear.

'Her?' He thought. He try to force on the window so he can see his reflection. He is able to force on the window to see a girl about thirteen with white hair looking back at him. Antauri close his eyes as he heard the door to the room open. Then he can feel the straps around his wrist losing.

"Mr. Teddy does she have something on?" Antauri felt something cover his body then he is pick up and he can feel that his body is shape different but he is just to weak to think about it. He was thinking that it's Mr. Teddy that pick him up but then Antauri hear a screech. He open his eyes to see something cover his face.

"YOU! Where's Mr. Teddy?" Antauri can hear her screaming.

"He's taking some time off. I'll be going now." Antauri can hear a male voice talking. They starts to move.

"You are not taking my sister, my Annie." She yell. They stop and Antauri felt the body of the voice turn around.

"Try and stop me." He said and then he start to run out of the room. "Hold on." He said to Antauri. Antauri close his eyes and slip into unconscious as he felt something familiar from his rescuer.

Antauri woke up and can hear birds singing and someone talking to themself as she is being carry. She still feel weak and decide to listen to him talking. "Why did I do that? Why can't I just leave him to his fate? I can't that's why because of a promise I made to him." He stop and Antauri feel him relaxing a little bit. "Finely the caves. Now I can put her down for a little bit before moving on." They continue on and then it became dark. Antauri feel her being lower to the ground and what is covering her face is move away to see the orange hair boy she saw after the fight. He is kneeing down to look at her. "Oh… when did you wake up, Antauri?" He said as he move a stray of hair from Antauri's face. Antauri felt her cheeks getting worm and the boy look at her in a strange way. "You better not be getting sick." He said as he place his hand on her forehead. Antauri feel her cheeks getting hotter. He is still looks at her as he did that and then something click in his head. He pull his hand back and fell back. He sat up looking at her and Antauri's cheeks cool down. She close her eyes again to slip into unconscious again, but before that she hear him talking to himself again.

"Oh come on, Antauri didn't do that to me. Me the one who been fighting them since the kid wake me up that time." He said. Than it came to Antauri that the one who save her is Mandarin but she didn't know what he meant. Not until later on thou.


	4. Chapter 4

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review.

* * *

_

Chapter Four

Antauri open her eyes again to see that she is looks at a ceiling of a room and is not her room. She slowly sat up and look around the room. There is nothing in the room mince a dresser and a bed that she is in. She look down to see a shirt on her that is big on her. She got up but sat back down hard on the bed. She look down at her legs to see that they are long and slander. She look up and some of her white hair fell in front of her face. She pull them back in pace and she got back up again. She walk a little then she has to lean on the dresser for some support. 'I don't know how Chiro can walk without a tail.' Antauri thought to herself. She look around some more to see that the door across from the bed is open a little so she walk over to the door and open it up. She walk out and using the walls for support she look around. Like the bedroom the living room and the kitchen doesn't have much. The living room have a couch and a coffee table with newspaper on it. The kitchen has a small table with two chairs. Antauri turn around but trip over her own two feet and fell. She fell on someone who is behind her and she grab their shoulders. She look up to see the orange hair boy looking at her with red cheeks. Then she feel her cheeks starting to get hot again.  
"Antauri, you shouldn't be moving around. It takes a few days to get your energy back and I really hoping you aren't leaving like this." He said to her. Antauri just look at him, at his brown eyes.

'There is something different about him. Mandarin's eyes isn't hard anymore.' Antauri thought. She then feel herself being lift up again which got her out of thought. "What? Mandarin, what are you doing?" She ask him. He look at her when she said his name. He sigh at her and he turn around.

"Taking you back to bed. I heard you walking around when I was in my lab." He said.

"I see you haven't change Mandarin." Antauri said as they got to the bedroom.

"As a matter of fact I did change after Skeleton King was destroy and when Emily try that machine on me. It took me about three days before I had enough energy to escape." He said as he place her down on the bed. "Plus my lab is just for me to do stuff when I'm bored. I'm not building anything to take over the city or to get rid of the kid." Antauri look up at him when he said 'kid' instead of 'boy' or 'hairless monkey'. "Are you hungry?" He asks as he change the subject. She is about to say that she doesn't eat when she felt something that she haven't felt since she became the silver monkey. Her tummy growl and she put her hand on her stomach.

"That will be a yes." He said as he heard Antauri's stomach growling. Then she hear a slap and she looks up to see that Mandarin hit is head, "After work I was going to go shopping for food but Emily decide to attack and take you." He put his left hand in his pants pocket and pull out an orange cell phone and look at it. He sigh out loud.

"I really don't want to call her yet, but I got to anyway so she can get you some clothes." Mandarin said. He open his phone and push a button.

"Who are you talking about?" Antauri asks.

"Sara, I work for her. It was the only job at the time." He said, "She keep want me to put on a dress. She is weird one." Antauri smile at that. He remember seeing Chiro in a dress when they came to get him from Sara. Mandarin sat down on the bed that snap Antauri out of thought. "That's weird she always have her cell phone with her." Mandarin said. Then he close his phone fast with a surprise look on his face.

"What is it Mandarin?" Antauri asks. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Chiro answer Sara's phone. I'm not ready to talk to them yet." He said then his cell phone rang and he answer it to pull the phone away from his ear. Antauri can hear the other end of it.

"Get you butt back into bed kid or I'll drug you again and Gibson won't keep you safe from me." Antauri can hear Sara yelling. They look at each other.

Mandarin place his cell phone back on his ear. "Hello?" He hears Sara.

"Sara?"

"Oh hi… one moment." He wait before she talk again, "Mandarin are you coming back to work today?"

"Um not at the moment. I need some help."  
"Help?"  
"Yeah I got to Antauri but the thing is that Antauri got change into a human." He rub the back of his head looking at Antauri.

"Cool just give him some of your clothes and I'll be there in about four hours." She said.

"Well the thing is that Antauri has not only turn into a human but he is a she." He has to pull the cell phone way from his ear again because Sara sequel in the phone.

"This is great, I can dress her in dresses and skirts and stuff like that."

"Um… Sara at the moment I think Antauri will like to have pants right now and that's not the why I call you. Can you put up some food since I don't have any at my place."

"And why not?" She asks.

"I didn't get the chance to go shopping Sara." Mandarin rise his voice to her.

"Okay, okay shish… I'll pick something up for you and Antauri."

"Antauri is a vegetarian so nothing with meat in it and can you please come now." He said.

"Since Antauri is a female of course I'm coming right over. I need to measure her." She said.

"Mandarin may I talk to Sara. The team need to know I'm okay." Antauri said. Mandarin turn to her and he nodded.

"Sara? Antauri will like to talk to you." He said then he hand his phone over to Antauri.

Sara is in her kitchen making a sandwich for Chiro when Mandarin hand his phone over to Antauri. She hears a female voice on the other side. "They are fine Antauri. Chiro just has two crack ribs and a very sore right arm which he should be happy that it's not broken." She put stuff away.

"Sure I'll tell them that you are alright and safe but how I'm I going to tell them that you turn into a human female." She open a cabinet and took out a bottle of sleeping pills and take two out. She put it way and start to grin the two into powder.

"A ribbon why?… oh sure I have ribbons in my house I'll get you one. Here the thing and I know that Mandarin won't like it but I'm going to do it any way." She spend the powder sleeping pill over the sandwich and finish putting the sandwich together. She lend on the counter with one hand. "I'll tell Gibson to call the others to tell them to meet me at Mandarin's place, but I won't tell him about you change okay I'll see you soon." She hang up her cell phone before Mandarin could tell her not to. She look at the sandwich and smile. She pick up the tray and walk to the guest bedroom that Chiro is in.


End file.
